


A Break in the Matter

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Gogo hurts her ankle due to a mishap while testing her bike. Tadashi warned her and now he wants an answer. A real answer this time.





	A Break in the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Not my twosome OTP of my OT5 members (that's Tadahoney), but Tadashi and Gogo make such a cute couple! I hope you enjoy. :)

"See? This is why you need breaks on your bike - so accidents like this don't happen, _Ethel,"_ Tadashi admonished, lying the ice pack in Gogo's ankle with a small, wry, 'I told you so' smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hamada," Gogo ground out, arms folded. She was sitting on a couch in the student lounge, legs flat across the cushions. She glared at the occasional student that stared at her on their way by. "Nothing's broken or sprained, so I don't care. Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"I'm not grinning," he suppressed a chuckled behind his hand. "I just don't get why you're so against a safety precaution. I told you if you missed your landing, you were gonna get hurt. What happened? You missed the landing and - GASP - got hurt. If you'd had breaks, you could have stopped yourself before you toppled over the bridge. See where the problem here is?"

"Yeah; I should have calculated better and made the dang landing," she grunted.

Now the smile decided to drop from his face. Tadashi rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

She gave him a tight, sarcastic smile of her own. "Am I? Huh. How many times have I told you to go screw yourself because I'm not putting a break on my bike? Eleven, twelve hundred times? This is _such_ news to me. Next thing I know, someone will call you a mother hen."

Tadashi mirrored her sarcasm, quirked lips and all. "What? Me, a mother hen?" He laid a mock-shocked hand on his chest. "No, no, no, not me. Mother henning is when you go overboard; I just have common sense is all. That _would_ be super strange, you're right, if someone called me a mother hen for not wanting my girlfriend to hurt herself in such an obvious way."

Gogo sneered. "Fine, fine, you made your point. But I'm still not putting breaks on it. I don't need them, I just need to get better at riding."

Tadashi sat down in the space between the couch arm and her back. "Better at riding? Gogo, you're a cyclist champ. You've won a couple triathlons and you're only twenty-one. You're good, you're just not _safe."_

"And isn't safety your middle name," she huffed, stretching backwards over his lap to lean on the couch arm. "Tadashi Safety Hamada. And here I thought getting stuck with 'Ethel' was awful."

"Funny," he wrapped one arm over her shoulders and set his other hand on her thigh. "Okay, seriously; why do you hate breaks so much? It's not like you have to use them if you don't need to."

"Exactly - I don't, so they're useless," she informed him.

Tadashi frowned at her. "Gogo, you missed your landing and hurt your ankle. I had to carry you in here bridal style because you couldn't walk on it. They wouldn't have been 'useless' today; they would have been use _ful._ You always avoid the question when someone asks why you don't like breaks - Why? What's so bad about them?"

She inhaled deeply through her nose. Here they went again. He actually thought he was going to get more than a vague answer out of her. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Gogo had never lied - she simply didn't need them, so she didn't bother with them. End of story.

"I'm not wasting good material on something I don't need," she told him firmly.

"Gogo, please," Tadashi said, "you're going to get seriously hurt one of these days."

"I wear my pads and helmet, you know."

"I do know, and I'm grateful for that," he snorted, "but they're not going help as much as breaks if you accidentally spiral into traffic before you're 'better at riding.'"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid enough to spiral into traffic. I've told you before, I don't need them. That's all. If you're looking for some deep, psychological reason, you're not going to find one, Tadashi."

He flipped his palms up. "It doesn't have be deep or psychological! I just want to know! _Why_ are they useless to you? _How_ do you not need them, especially when you do get hurt during some of your tests? What's so bad about breaks? As an industrial design and mechanical engineering major, you should know first hand what a good idea they are!"

Now it was Gogo's turn to her eyes to the ceiling. "You're really not going to give up on this, are you?"

"Not until you actually put some breaks on your bike, no," Tadashi answered.

"Well, that's not happening," she said, "but if you _really_ need someone to spell it out for you, fine, I will: I don't need breaks because I _shouldn't_ need them. This'll probably sound stupid to you, Mr. Safety, but it's kind of a pride thing. My goal is be to the fastest and the best. If I have to rely on breaks to stop myself instead of, say, my skills at turning, or the ability to slow down, then I'm not as good as I should be yet. And if I'm not that good yet, then installing some breaks is going to help me learn how to live without them about as much as keeping the training wheels on helps you learn how to ride a two wheeler - they won't. They'd be a hindrance instead. Get it yet?"

Tadashi gawked at her. "Wha- Are you serious!? Gogo, you're going to wind up in the hospital with a missing leg with that logic!"

"That," she ignored him, "and it's more of a thrill to speed down a tall, steep hill without a way to stop yourself."

She smirked in response to his silent glare.

"You're crazy," he finally said. "This is going to bite you in the butt someday, Gogo, I hope you know that."

Gogo placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "And when that day comes, I'm sure you'll be there with your finished nurse bot project, ready to patch me up on the spot. See? I really don't need them."

"Don't use Baymax as a tool to support your bad decisions," Tadashi gruffed. "That's not fair. Just because I will be doesn't mean you should walk straight into danger."

"Uh huh," Gogo moved her hands to levy herself out of Tadashi's lap, wincing when her bad leg hit the floor, ice pack falling on the carpet in the process.

Tadashi grabbed her around the waist, jumping to his feet to help her stand. "What are you doing!? Your ankle's still swelled."

"I'm going to the snack bar to get a drink," she replied. "This conversation is over."

Tadashi sighed, one of those withering sighs Gogo recognized specifically as his _I'm not giving this up by a looong shot, but I'll hush up about for now_ sigh. She smiled privately to herself.

"Let me do it," he offered, gently planting her back on the couch and propping her legs up. "This conversation is NOT over by the way. What do you want to drink?"

"Aren't you a gentleman?" she quipped. "Water. Thanks, Tadashi. Glad the breaks issue is finally settled and we can stop talking about it."

He shook his head, turning on his heel to head for the student lounge's snack bar.

Gogo giggled quietly. As far as she was concerned, yes, it was over, but it was kind of nice to have a worrisome boyfriend looking out for her. A little cute, actually. She still wasn't installing those breaks, though. He could woman up and fight her in the parking lot over that.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard. Sorry if it sounds rushed.


End file.
